lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Utilizador:A.new.way/Arquivo 1
Isso é um arquivo de 16/05/08 a 16/05/09. Para novas mensagens vá à página Usuário Discussão:A.new.way. Lostbrasil Olá. A Lostpedia não cria páginas de outros sites de Lost. Portanto movi a página da Lostbrasil para sua própria página. Muito obrigado. -- 19h09min de 25 de Maio de 2008 (PDT) Sobre o Concurso Olá amigo, estou respondendo a pedido do Janssen. Sim, o roteiro tem de ter no mínimo 4 páginas, mas não há um limite máximo. Claro que não esperamos nada com 20 páginas por exemplo, pois o episódio pode ficar cansativo. Muito Obrigado. -- 20h34min de 8 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) RE: Concurso Você pode escrever novamente sim, claro que daremos mais oportunidade para outros que não venceram. Mas caso o episódio seja realmente perfeito, pode ganhar novamente. Mas sim, daremos mais chance para os que não venceram. -- 07h39min de 19 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) :Olá. Sim, já recebi seu roteiro, inclusive já li. Não há problema nenhum em conter flashbacks e flashforwards, assim como teve no ep . Desde que esteja bem escrito e dê para entender, e o seu deu para entender tranquilamente, não há problema. Quanto ao número de episódios, achamos pouco um por mês, mas temos que receber bastante roteiros para tal. Então, quanto mais gente saber e participar, melhor. -- 17h51min de 28 de Julho de 2008 (PDT) Banner E ai? tudop bom? cara, vc feiz o crt....viu o erro e arrumou, e depois, qnd viu q erro, conserto =P claro q naum feiz nd d errado eh soh flow abrç 18h27m de 10 de Setembro de 2008 Categorias cara...qnd vc edita, a imagm naum apaarece msm =P vc ta editnd osh o txt =P abrç 18h31m de 22 de outubro de 2008 Parabéns Parabéns cara, você foi promovido a administrador. Devido a suas vastas contribuições para a Lostpedia, decidimos colocá-lo como administrador. Claro que isso não indica que você pode sair criando qualquer página e mexendo em qualquer coisa sem antes ter recebido autorização, ok? Ninguém é mais do que ninguém apenas por ser um administrador, mas isso te dá algumas regalias a mais, mas tudo com muito cuidado. Qualquer coisa, sabe onde me encontrar. Novamente, Parabéns. -- 14h57min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) :Que isso cara, não brigo com sempre não. Sou apenas cuidadoso. E espero que você seja também. Continue fazendo esse ótimo trabalho. Abraços, -- 16h49min de 23 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Aviso aos Admins sobre atualização Só lembrando que agora que temos 3 admins em potencial trabalhando aqui: Catini, Yan e Lucas, estou avisando que essa página: 5ª Temporada, assim como a página de cada episódio quando sair o press release com produtor, escritor e artistas convidados (dai eu crio a página) fica pelos meus cuidados. Depois do episódio ir ao ar, claro que vocês podem trabalhar na tradução da sinopse e fotos e tudo mais, mas apenas o press release e criação de páginas eu faço. Como burocrata aqui, apenas peço essas duas páginas. Gostei do Lucas ter criado a página do ator Marc Menard, porque já é certeza, mas quando não for certeza que o ator está escalado, não coloquem ok? -- 03h40min de 25 de Novembro de 2008 (PST) Férias Então, admins. O negócio é o seguinte. Voltarei para minha cidade no dia 14 e talvez lá ficarei sem internet. Lembrando que o ep 10 é para o dia 15. Façam tudo, escolham, arrumem as páginas, tudo direitinho. Avisem dai, na comunidade e aqui mesmo, que os ep 11 e 12 serão o final da temporada. O mesmo título para os dois, apenas parte I e parte II, centrado em apenas UM personagem CADA PARTE (não pode ser o mesmo nas duas partes). Tem que ter mais de 20 páginas no total os dois episódios juntos. E os desafios são o seguinte: Os Oceanic 6 + Walt + Desmond + Ben devem voltar a ilha; a cena final, assim como de todas as temporadas deve ser SUPER FORTE e com uma reviravolta importante e o resto é ter criatividade mesmo e seguir todas as regras. Esse último episódio é para o dia 31 de Dezembro, mas como ninguém é de ferro e todos temos que aproveitar o ano novo, vocês podem arrumar todas as páginas e divulgar tudo alí pelo dia 4 de Janeiro, ok? Talvez eu consiga dar uma ajudada também. IMPORTANTE: levem esses avisos a sério e vamos arrumar tudo, afinal, dia 21 estamos todos aqui para começar a atualizar tudo da 5ª temporada. Boas festas e bom trabalho. -- 12h35min de 8 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) Trabalho E ai cara, blz? Então, vi que você tá colocando a equipe de produção e tals. Mas só uma dica, se for pra começar, tem que terminar ok?Pra não ficar nomes em vermelho..tem que por todos daí. Outra coisa, cuidado com a infobox, algumas coisas podem mudar aqui pra PT, como por exemplo title = name aqui. Então é bom sempre ver em outras páginas já colocadas aqui com essa infobox pra ver como fica. Abraço. -- 09h39min de 9 de Dezembro de 2008 (PST) DAS dude...eu preciso mto sbr...ql eh a senha do site da Dharma Special Access? vlw abrç 19h16m de 9 de dezembro de 2008 Ep especial Eu vi também cara, vou colocar de qualquer forma...deve ser o mesmo..caso não seja..mudamos depois. --Caio wgm 21h48min de 13 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Premiere entaum Lucas =P eu li pelos resumos da LP-EN, and nem asisti nehum dos dois sauhsuahsuhaushua tp....o tempo na Ilha/fora tah complicado msm, mas d qlqr jto eh flashback, pq ateh ond a gnt sb eh o passado da Ilha, entaum qnd eu asistir o , ai eu vejo ese troço do WOOOOSH e a gnt divide, em q personagens, mas axu q se naum fose do Pierre Chang, seria do Daniel =P E mais uma =P os personagens fora da Ilha no presente, coloca a Infobox Present Character =P flow abrç 14h09m de 22 de janeiro de 2009 Atualizações e Antes de tudo, queria muito parabenizá-lo, assim como Yan e Bruno. Vocês fizeram um trabalho fantástico e fico muito, muito feliz de poder contar com vocês aqui, todas as quintas para as atualizações dos episódios. Pensei que terminaríamos tudo na quarta, antes do ep 3 ir ao ar, mas estamos em pleno domingo e já está tudo pronto. Realmente um trabalho magnífico e isso motra que acertei em promovê-los como administradores. Tenho certeza que se continuarem assim, serão grandes burocratas quando eu me for xD. Parabéns novamente. Além disso queria pedir para pensarem em como classificar Carmen Reyes, David, Dan Norton, Penny, Widmore agora, já que eles estão com a infobox de personagem em tempo real. Sei que darão um jeito. Mais ainda: Fiquei impressionado com o trabalho na página de Transição do Tempo na Ilha, ficou tudo perfeito e mesmo não sabendo realmente as datas, vocês fizeram teorias perfeitas e tenho certeza que o público vai entender muito mais fácil vendo essa página. Continuem assim. Abraços, --Caio wgm 20h31min de 25 de Janeiro de 2009 (UTC) Atualizações e ae velho? enfim...a infobox nem precisa criar pq eu criei a present character pra isso (eu li na pag de disc do caio) =P em relação a frank e aaron nao tem que mudar, pq eh soh imaginar cm se eles fossem principais, o frank, com akele 4x02, e o aaron sempre foi e será um oceanic passenger =P a Hawking a gnt jah mudo =P a categoria poderia ser: Personagens de Fora da Ilha, ou Personagens do Presente, ou até Secundários =P e tive uma ideia, jah q agora vai ter isso de flashes, pq naum juntar os portais de personagens de flashb com ff? tipo, ao inves de Portal:Personagens de Flashbacks/Hurley e Portal:Personagens de Flashforwards/Hurley só Portal:Personagens de Flashes/Hurley =P e depois q nos 4 (o.O) decidirmos a classificação, eu crio as imagens de portal =P abrç 13h10m de 26 de janeiro de 2009 :Cara, soh vim pergntr se eu posso misturar os portais de flashes, (mandei a msm mngm pro bruno e pro caio) abrç 16h47m de 28 de janeiro de RE:2008 Eae lucas? entaum....eu tmb pensav q era 2007, mas eh 2008. o jornal q tv crt naum era o do , era o do , pq se eu naum me engano, o jg q mostrava no jornla realmente aconteceu, e se fosse 2007, ao inves de 3, fariam 2 anos q eles sairam da ilha neh? abrç 19h50m de 28 de janeiro de 2009 :o.O cm vc sb o preço da gasolina em 2007? o.O enfim....segundo a En, eles tao em 2008. Qnd pasou , a gnt seguiu a dt da en, axo q se a gnt seguiu a de lah, devia seguir d nv =P e qnd a ilha moveu, eles jah tinham saido dela, e cm tem 1 dia de diferença, jah eera 2005 =P 200h00m de 28 de janeiro de 2009 :Eh...parece q vc tv crt =P aushauhsuahsu em 2007...mas ainda sim...eh final...dezembro....o jornal continua sendo o de . Ateh eles devem dar uma data exata...tipo 30 de dezembro de 2007 e 04 de setembro de 1977...tp...nas duas épocas...ateh lah soh colocamos 1977 e 2007. abrç Categorização Ah, cara. :B Ficou muito² boa essa predefinição para o projeto de categorização. Parabéns mesmo. Vai ser muito mais fácil (e rápido) agora. Mas deixa eu te perguntar, vamos ter que criar categorias para personagens como Richard, Widmore, Christian, não? Tá. Mesmo não sendo principais, temos muitas imagens deles. Não sei, é bom ver com todos os administradores. Tava dando uma olhada aqui, essa é o primeiro "comentário" meu na sua discussão :O aoiaieoaeioioae ' Parabéns de novo! ;d 23h11min de 2 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :Mas o projeto para categorizar, eles que "copiaram" da PT, ou já tinham isso? :O 15h35min de 3 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Oi Li seu comentário, beleza, achei onde é o botão, "mostrar previsão" ao lado do salvar página. Editei apenas os mobisódios, pus os links de todos os videos legendados. Abraço Imagens Oi Lucas...vi que você colocou imagens pequenas novas dos personagens. Se não fosse pedir de mais, poderia colocar as da Charlotte, Daniel e Miles também? Porque eles também tem e tu não colocou. Abraços. --Caio_wgm 16h15min de 23 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) Portais Olá Lucas, sei que é muita atualização em tempo de temporada, mas fazer o que né. Queria pedir para que atualize os portais, como Locais, Entidades e Objetos. Alguns objetos e entidades foram criados, como Ajira, o violão do Hurley, a carta de suicídio e nos portais não tem. Se não for pedir demais, poderia dar uma atualizadinha quando der? xD --Caio_wgm :Ta td certo, era isso mesmo. Mas viu, tava olhando seu teste de página principal e achei interessante. Porém, se usar as imagens promocionais de Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Sayid e Miles com o fundo cinza atrás, teria que usar de Charlotte, Daniel, Jin, Sun, Ben, Juliet, Locke e Hurley também com o fundo cinza para ficar igual. Claire e Michael tem o mesmo fundo, legal. Libby, Ana e Eko também tem o mesmo fundo, de céu, entao fica legal. E tenta por Walt, Shannon e Boone com o mesmo fundo também. Paulo e Nikki a mesma coisa. Abraços, --Caio_wgm 21h05min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :Outra coisa. Não sei se seria interessante que as imagens mostrassem o rosto todo do personagem, então um pouco mais longe. Acho que ficaria mais bonito. --Caio_wgm 21h08min de 25 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) ::Oi Lucas...me diga, quem traduziu tão rápido o ? Fiquei impressionado. Outra coisa..muito legal o portal, mas não imaginei que seria de tão longe...quero que apareça apenas a cabeça...mas nao tao grande. --Caio_wgm 05h39min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :::Ta tranquilo cara, nem encana. Quanto ao portal..isso mesmo, um pouco mais de perto talvez..mas assim mesmo. --Caio_wgm 17h46min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :::Só que lembrando que se fizer isso com o dos principais, tem que fazer com o dos secundários, cargueiro, outros e tals. --Caio_wgm 17h47min de 27 de Fevereiro de 2009 (UTC) :::Pois é, eu já fiz o de secundários. Agora tem que fazer o dos Outros, Cargueiro e DHARMA. --Caio_wgm ::::Curti o portal...mas vi que vc colocou os fundos de Eko e Charlie como o do Paulo. Será que pra ficar igual..não dá pra fazer todos com o fundo dos da quinta temporada? --Caio_wgm Principais Lucas, eu coloquei na minha página de testes, isso aqui, para colocar na página dos atores, mas os nomes são maiores. Tem como arrumar, já que foi vc quem mexeu na pred? --Caio_wgm :Ei cara, tava vendo vc se batendo pra fazer o portal lá. Eu coloquei os personagens pq tinha que colocar alguma coisa no status...mas nao precisa nao ter o nome do personagem. Só o ator. --Caio_wgm :Aliás...vou selecionar as fotos...posso te mandar pra vc fazer as imagens do portal? Mando pro seu e-mail dai. Pode ser? --Caio_wgm Portal vlw cr...ajudou mto...eu tv procurnd as imagens nas ultimas uploadadas...e descupa ae...nem sabia q vc jah tv fznd o portal =/ abrç 21h44m de 5 de março de 2009 2 coisas E ai ANW, tudo bom? Então, eu sei que nao tem nada a ver, mais quando vc disse que O filho da amy" Foi o segundo bebê a ser visto nascendo na ilha. " eu não consegui lembrar do primeiro.. qual foi? E segundo.. vc viu quando falaram da Lostpedia na redetv domingo? Se não, depois eu te mando o link do programa... :A soh, o Aaron... :Sobre quando apareceu na tv, ve aqui no site do programa, http://olhardigital.uol.com.br/links/video_wide.php?id_conteudo=7616 se quiser ver, fala mais ou menos nos 1:30 do video...--LucasDeGroote 17h32min de 9 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Infobox Character Pq vc deletou a infobox? Eu tava usando pra construir a pagina dos outros que faltavam.. nenhuma se encaixava com a que precisava... Sacanagem, nao pode fazer nada que vcs saem mechendo... Tudo o que eu faço tah errado? 17h16min de 11 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :E qual eu poderia usar pra alguem que mal foi citado na serie e de origem desconhecida? :Creio eu que o certo seria usar uma que só tivesse os campos de nome, aparição e situação, sem ser de nenhum grupo, o que eu nao achei aqui pra usar... agora se vc souber de uma me fala que eu vou usa-la Deletar 2 paginas Eu sem querer, na hora de escrever o link pra criar fiz errado, ai crei a pagina com um endereço errado... sera que vc poderia apagar? Sao essas: Antes do começo da 5ª temporada (21 de Janeiro) e Do episódio 3 até o 10 Aqui tão as certas: YouTube:Vídeos Promocionais/5ª Temporada. no endereço certo... E, desculpe o engano e te incomodar mais uma vez... ::O Caio jah deletou Predefinições Oi Lucas, então, não sei se você viu isso aqui. Não quero que façamos igual, mas podemos mudar esse verde que já encheu o saco das nossas e mudar pra um azul igual do tema padrão da wikia. E outra, queria que nossas pred também dessem para esconder e mostrar. Será que você pode ver isso? Valeu. --Caio_wgm 19h53min de 12 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Então, não tem problema em mudarmos todas não, eu posso fazer isso, mas você precisa me mostrar o que tirar e o que colocar diretinho. Conseguiu mudar as cores e colocar o "mostrar", "esconder"? --Caio_wgm 23h02min de 13 de Março de 2009 (UTC) ::Não, não, quero colocar em todas. Mas para as outras agora, quero um padrão entende. Eu queria o mesmo azul do tema padrão da wikia, então tenho que saber qual o código, pra dai ir colocando em todas as outras. Dai tu pode ir me ajudando. --Caio_wgm 22h06min de 14 de Março de 2009 (UTC) The Incident Eu vi o negócio do nome do último episódio. Vamos deixar assim por enquanto. Mas se as duas partes do episódio tiverem atores convidados diferentes e diretores e escritores diferentes, dai a gente separa, como e . --Caio_wgm 17h59min de 16 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Imagens de Atores Ei Lucas, vou categorizar as imagens dos atores. Coloque para tags os sobrenomes: fox, lilly, holloway, quinn, emerson, mitchell, mader, davies, leung, somerhalder, grace, ravin, perrineau, kelley, santoro, sanchez, monaghan, garcia, andrews, ykim (pra sun), dkim (pro jin), cusick, rodriguez, watros e agbaje. Já vou colocando, daí adiciona as categorias depois, pq dai muda de imprópria para a certa né? --Caio_wgm 18h40min de 24 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Imgportal2 lucas....vc q conhece mais de wiki....vc pode deixar a barra q vai o nome do misterio/tema/etc...no meio e cobrindo a faixa inteira? e arrumar o ld direito q tah maior q o esqrd? vlw abrç 18h00m de 24 de março de 2009 : Vlw cara..exatamente isso =P 18h18m de 25 de março de 2009 Casados? Alguém traduziu Pairing para casados e estava arrumada a confusão...eles NÃO estão casados, pelo menos não que se saiba. Então tem que reverter nas páginas de Jules e Sawyers. --Caio_wgm 00h33min de 27 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Blog Desculpa não responder quanto ao portal. Mas estou pensando na idéia. Me dê um layout, uma idéia de o que você realmente queria. --Caio_wgm 04h27min de 29 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :Eu quis dizer BLOG. xD --Caio_wgm ::Então, vamos fazer sim. Agora, quero te pedir para dar uma falada com o tal de Lost Helper...e dar uma editada nas edições dele no Locke...colocar as imagens para 250 e tirar algumas pra n ficar cheio e arrumar os espeços. Daí fala com ele que vc sabe explicar melhor. Confio em ti. --Caio_wgm 23h32min de 29 de Março de 2009 (UTC) :::Pois então, obrigado por ter cuidado de tudo. Quanto as imagens, quero tentar começar a mudar as imagens de screenshot ou as promocionais pequenas para 250, mas só nas páginas dos personagens. As promocionais grandes, deixar em 200 mesmo. Pode me ajudar a começar a arrumar se quiser. --Caio_wgm 03h31min de 30 de Março de 2009 (UTC) Quanto ao último ep...acredito que vai ser igual e não e , portanto, acredito que vai ser de apenas uma parte e não de duas partes, com atores diferentes convidados, escrito e dirigido por pessoas diferentes sabe? Então vamos deixar assim por enquanto..como sendo um só. Blog Nó, eu arrumei uma confusão com aquelas tags, só agora eu fui entender o que cada uma era. E sobre editar, foi mal, mais eu só vi o problema quando eu tinha postado. Fora isso não tem problema né? - 00h30min de 1 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Infobox Episódio Vou arrumar de acordo co a EN, estrelando, co-estrelando..já coloquei na infobox, mas não sei arrumar o esquema de cores..pode arrumar pra mim? E aproveitar e colocar isso nas outras infoboxes de episódios, na de centric. --Caio_wgm 17h55min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) :E aproveitando, queria que você colocasse o Artistas Convidados no meio, antes de estrelando, co-estrelando e tals, pra dai os atores virem embaixo em cada categoria. --Caio_wgm 18h01min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) ::Era isso mesmo que eu queria Lucas, brigadão. --Caio_wgm 23h01min de 9 de Abril de 2009 (UTC) Recap E ai Lucas, blz? Então, vi que você colocou o terceiro recap e tals. Não li nada sobre isso, pode me passar link? --Caio_wgm 19h22min de 25 de abril de 2009 (UTC) LOST - DVD 5ª Temporada Então, Yan e Lucas, dizem que será essa a capa do DVD da quinta temporada, tanto que está até no Amazon, mas ainda não é confirmado. Se for, a cor é bem estranha. Mas, para já termos, vum de vocês podia fazer na página de testes infoboxes de episódio, de personagem de flash, a predefinição legenda, infoboxes de DVD, página da quinta temporada com uma cor que se aproxima desse verde, claro que tão claro é ruim, mas não podemos fugir a regra, então se for essa capa, será assim. Quando fizerem, me avisem que dou uma olhada. Cada um pode testar com um verde diferente, dai vemos. Vou viajar e volto segunda ou terça, dai eu vejo. --Caio_wgm 05h04min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :Outra coisa que quero pedir é que arrumem as páginas de Daniel e Eloise com as imagens que estão na americana, na parte dos flashes de the variable e arrumar a página da Eloise com a cronologia correta. --Caio_wgm 05h26min de 1 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :cara...me add no msnpra gnt xegar a um acordo sobre essa misteriosa cor o.O daniel_lostzilla@hotmail.com --[[Usuário:B.L.|''B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 00h25min de 2 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Nova Template eae lucas.....td bom?...... cara.....soh por curiosidade...ql seria a função dakela template? vlw.....floww--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 17h09min de 6 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Pushing Não sabia que vc curtia Pushing. Mas pode ler lá cara, não contei como as coisas terminaram, sem spoiler. xD --Caio_wgm 00h30min de 8 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Então, ocorreu um triste fato que é o seguinte: estou me mudando, voltando pra minha cidade, na casa dos meus pais. Aqui tem pc e tals, mas é ruim e a net lerda, então não vou poder baixar o episódio, nem ajudar muito na atualização. To nervoso pq quero ver, mas vou dar um jeito. Então, deixo as coisas com vocês, olha a responsa xD. --Caio_wgm 21h54min de 10 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) O Melhor da 5ª Temporada Vc tem uma nova missão recruta!! xD Olha só, eu não posso mesmo ajudar, pq a net aqui e o pc são mt ruins, estou esperando chegar meu pc novo. Enquanto isso, vcs tem que me ajudar. Temos que lançar os melhores e piores dessa temporada. Estou passando aqui as categorias e os concorrentes nas categorias, dai vc monta a página, faz as enquetes, avisa bem grande na página principal pro pessoal votar. Essa vez não terão: Pior episódio, momento em flashes, ator, enfim...eles serão simplesmente os 3 menos votados na enquetes dos melhores. Ok? *Melhor Personagem: Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Locke, Ben, Juliet e Daniel. *Melhor episódio: TODOS!! *Personagem com os melhores flashes: Ben, Daniel, Miles, Kate, Locke, Sayid, Jacob *Melhor momento em flashes: Ilana capturando Sayid/Ben tentando matar Penny/Os encontros de Jacob com os personagens/Kate contando a verdade a mãe da Claire e deixando Aaron/Ben matando Locke/Bram capturando Miles/O encontro de Daniel e Widmore. *Melhor atriz: Evangeline Lilly, Rebecca Mader, Yunjin Kim, Elizabeth Mitchell, Sonya Walger, Zuleika Robinson, Fionnula Flanagan. *Melhor ator: Matthew Fox, Josh Holloway, Terry O'Quinn, Michael Emerson, Jeremy Davies, Nestor Carbonell, Jorge Garcia. *Melhor casal: Desmond & Penny, Sawyer & Juliet, Jin & Sun, Jack & Kate, Daniel & Charlotte *Personagem que vai deixar mais saudades: Juliet (possivelmente), Daniel, Charlotte, Matthew Abaddon, Locke *Momento "Eu Chorei" (substituindo Momento mais Triste): Miles vendo seu pai e ele mesmo quando criança/Juliet e Sawyer, antes dela cair no poço/A tentativa de suicídio de Locke/Os momentos finais de Daniel/Kate dizendo adeus a Aaron/Hurley contando a verdade para sua mãe/Daniel falando com a pequena Charlotte *Momento "Oh"!!!: Alguém está no corpo de Locke e o careca está mesmo morto/Widmore e Hawking são os pais de Daniel/Pierre Chang é o pai de Miles/Os O6 voltaram para a ilha/Pelas viagens no tempo, eles realmente viveram entre a DHARMA/O falso Locke voltou a vida/(n lembro mais, mas pega um momento bem OH) *História mais "Ficcional" (substituindo História mais "Sem Noção"): Viagens no tempo/o segundo desaparecimento longo de Rose e Bernard/Alguém "possuiu" o corpo de Locke/(pega outros 4 coisas de ficção). *Morte mais chocante (substituindo Estilo de Morte mais Assustador): Charlotte, mente presa no tempo/Daniel, assassinado pela própria mãe/Locke, estrangulado por Ben/Juliet (possivelmente), explosão de bomba de hidrogênio/Phil, empalado por uma barra de ferro/Montaud, arrastado pelo monstro/Jacob, esfaqueado por Ben. São essas as categorias, dai monta igual as outras, colocando o nome das personagens depois do nome das atrizes e atores e tals. Deixaremos por um mês mais ou menos até os resultados. Conto contigo. Abraço, --Caio_wgm 22h59min de 14 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :cara.....em melhor ep...ao inves decolokr os 16, divide pela metade.....mina sugestao seria: MELHORES * * * * * * * * * e pra tp...NAO TÃO BOM.........colok todos os outros.....--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 16h27min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Jules cara........naum poe a Jules como morta......nada confimrado ok? =P flow.....--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 16h23min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) :ops.......mandei pra pessoa errada =P.......clikei no link errado =P...descupa ai...--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes]] de de de 16h28min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) cara........naum poe o richard central em 5x15......a gnt...eh diferenteda en......eu jah flei com o caio e naum eh pra por.......--[[Usuário:B.L.|B.L.]][[Usuário Discussão:B.L.|''Discussão]] [[Usuário:B.L./testes|''Testes'']] de de de 17h19min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC) Tempo Já que está aqui, poderia me conceder um pouco de seu tempo no msn? xD --Caio_wgm 21h34min de 15 de Maio de 2009 (UTC)